emoki_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Kipper/Script
It was a big day on the Island of Sodor, the enignes woke up to find the sheds had been decorated by the village people. All the engines were very excited! Percy: "Edward, what's all this doing here?" Edward: "Percy, don't you know what day it is?" James: "It's christmas day!" Percy: "Oh...what's christmas?" Edward: "Percy, you're over thirty years old, and you don't know what christmas is?" Percy: "No, I spent half my life in a workshop...it was quiet...you have to wheesh loudly to feel heard." Gordon: "It's a splendid day where everyone comes together and sings annoying songs, that's all I know." James: "But where are Thomas and Henry, they should be spending this glorious day with us!" The engines soon found out where Thomas was. He came home at noon where everyone was waiting for him. Edward: "Thomas, where have you been?" Thomas: "...I...I...Well..." Percy: "And where's Henry?" Thomas: "Well...it's...when..." Gordon: "Out with it, Thomas!" James: "What are you waiting for, new years?" Thomas: "It's...a long story...let me explain." And this is the story Thomas told. Lots of ships use the harbour at the Big Station by the sea. The passenger ships have spotless paint and shining brass. Other ships, though smaller and dirtier, are important too. They take coal, machinery and other rhings abroad, and bring back meat, timber and things we need. Fishing boats also come there. They unload their fish on the quay. Some of it is sent to shops in the town, and some goes in a special train to other places far away. The railwaymen call the train "The Flying Kipper". Last night, after you'd all gone to sleep, Henry's Driver said: We'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take "The Flying Kipper". Don't tell Gordon, but I think if we pull the Kipper nicely, the Fat Controller will let us pull the Express. Henry: Hurrah! That will be lovely. He was ready at 5 o' clock. There was snow and frost. Men hustled and shouted, loading the vans with crates of fish. Henry was waiting for my trucks. Henry: "Pah, you're late! And that smell is making me ill!" Thomas: "It's the fish! I would have been here sooner, but someone spilled ice on the rails." Henry: "Tonight I can't afford your sorry excuses, I'm pulling a very important train tonight, and if I do well the Fat Controller will let me pull the express." Thomas: "H-Henry, what train is that?" Henry: "The Flying Kipper!" Thomas: "Henry, you can't pull that train, it's cursed!" Henry: "Don't tell me you beleive all those stories about Tom, Dick and Stanley who pulled that train never coming back, do you?" Thomas: "I wouldn't, if it hadn't happened to me, when I was pulling it, they had decided to have it run it rather late in the day, due to a holdup from the main fish supplier being an hour late. I went on my way, but as I passed through the village, the point buggered out and sent the trucks down one line and me down another." Trucks: "He's fallen in the water!" Henry: "That didn't happen!" Thomas: "It did, and I still have a scar on my bunker to prove it!" Henry: "Enough of your silly stories, I have a job to do!" He'd been drinking from the standpipe- Thomas: "That water's bad for you, furs up your tubes-" And I begged him not to go- Thomas: "Look, it's a bad idea-" But he said it was important and he thundered out the docks into the snow. Henry got screwed over by the kipper, pulling the last train on christmas eve, you can say there's no such things as curses, but as for me and driver, we beleive. A goods train waited in the siding to let "The Flying Kipper" pass. The driver and fireman were drinking chocolate in the caboose. The guard pulled out his watch. Guard: "The kipper is due." Fireman: "Who cares? This is a good cup of chocolate." The driver got up. Driver: "Come on, Fireman, back to our engine." Fireman: "Hey, I haven't finished my chocolate yet!" A sudden crash - the brake van broke - the three men shot in the air like Jacks-in-the-box, and landed in the snow outside. Henry's Driver and Fireman jumped clear before the crash. The Fireman fell head first into a heap of snow. He kicked so hard that the Driver couldn't pull him out. Henry sprawled on his side. He was barely breathing. The goods train Fireman waved his empty mug. Fireman: You clumsy engine! The best cup of chocolate I've ever had, and you bump into me and spill it all! Driver: Forget the damned chocolate, run and telephone the breakdown gang. The gang soon cleared the line, but they had hard work lifting Henry to the rails. The Fat Controller came to see him. Henry: The signal was down, Sir. TFC: Cheer up, Henry! It wasn't your fault. "The Flying Kipper" caused the accident. I'm sending you to a bigger railway with lots of other engines to play with. Won't that be nice?" Henry: "Will I ever be able to...come back, sir?" TFC: "Maybe, one day." Henry: "Just one more thing, sir. When I get back, can I...pul the express?" TFC: "Yes Henry...yes you can..." There was a long silence as Thomas finished his story. Percy: "Henry's dead? But it's christmas!" Thomas: "D-Don't worry Percy, he's off at Crewe getting mended, when he's back in working order, he's gonna come home!" I am sorry to say that Henry didn't come home. (Scene of Henry pulling into Heaven with everyone cheering.) Category:Thomas Rebridged Scripts